Sucks to be a Dog
by Amarioko
Summary: Here she was sitting in the Dog pound....Every mutt Afraid of her because she wasn't like them Even though she looked it. Miroku....I can't See you Anymore. On hold, Redoing it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sucks to be a dog**_

_**Chapter one: Kagome**_

Here she was, Sitting in the dog pound. Every mutt afraid of her because she wasn't like them, She was different. Even though she looked the same. They were also afraid because she was cold, emotionless. She didn't used to be like this, In this form for that matter either. The stupid humans think she'll never be adopted. She doesn't give a damn, She couldn't care if she gets put to death. Easier for her. She'd be with her mother and father. She missed them. But it's their fault she's in this mess...All their fault. But she forgives them it wasn't their fault they fell in love. It was fate. Perhaps fate wished for her her to stay a canine forever? If that was the path she was supposed to take, She would. Ah...She still remembers the day this all happened, the day her life changed...The day she took this form. The form of a dog. _He _lowered her, To a pet, To humans. They fed her scraps. Dog food, That...Tasted like shit. They wiped their hands on her fur...Petting they call it. Ha! Humans...She turned human...Every full moon. Hn. Funny. My cage is _just_ big enough for my human form to be curled up into a ball. Hn...The day _he _did _this_ to me.

_**Fashback**_

_The rain was pouring down the streets of tokyo. But she still ran.Her Raven-hair that flow passed her waist now wet and knotted, Her blue-silver eyes darted back and forth, looking...seeking an escape. **He** was chasing her. She **knew** he was still chasing her. No matter how long ot far she ran, She would never be able to get away from him. All of this because she wasn't a port of either race, Ningen or Youkai.She was Hanyou, Inu-Hanyou. A being that didin't belong on either side. Caught in the middle of war. Youkai sneered and Human glared. But they both agreed on one thing, She didn't belong. Her name...Kagome Higurashi. It wasn't her fault she was hanyou. Why can they not understand this? But she couldn't...Wouldn't change. No. Not for them. She may be hanyou. But she loved who she was. She wouldn't change for the world. It didn't matter that she wasn't as fast as other full demons. Or if she was faster and stronger than humans. She just wished that they could understand, Being hanyou wasn't so horrible. Well...once you got passed the ' I'm gonna kill you, filthy hanyou.' or uh... ' Disgusting half-breed, You don't belong here.' _

_She didn't understand why the two races' hated eachother so. Perhaps it was for power? Yes. That is what she believed. Kagome sighed in fatigue, she was becoming tired. She didn't want to stop, She knew if she stopped. Her fate would be sealed. She knew not what he would do to her, But she knew it would be horrible. As she ran on she saw an opening to a small forest. Perhaps she could seek cover in the trees until he went away? Not likely. But she had to try. So she ran towards the small forest, She dare not look back, for she would see him hot on her trail, Carrying weapons' of destruction and torture just for her. She knew she did nothing wrong, He found out she was hanyou nad now he was after her. Her mother was Inu-Youkai and her father human. **' Father protected ma'ma all he could but the youkai wouldn't have it, they would kill my parents for bearing a hanyou child into this hateful world. Papa fought all he could and told ma'ma to run. Ma'ma was very frightened, She told papa she loved him and kissed him one last time. She picked me up and ran. Sje ran for so long...Until she could run no more.' **Kagome though with despair...Thinking back to the last time she saw her mother..._

_**Flash back in flashback...**_

_Mother fell to her knee's. " Kagome...," She whispered softly, Taking my chin into her palm, forcing my eye's to lock with her's, Tears ran down my face. I was frightened. " You must run.." She whispered in a hoarse voice, forcing back her tears. " No, Ma'ma don't leave me! The bad people will get you! Where's papa? We gotta save him mommy he coul-" " Silence!" She roared. I cringed away in fear, tears dripping down my face. Ma'ma never shouted. " Oh honey..," She hugged me to her chest, wiping away my tears with her kimono. " Ma'ma and papa love you, Understand that. We...care for you so much, It doesn't matter if we don't make it. But you. Kagome Higurashi, Must live on...Go...go sweetie. Live for me and daddy." She whispered. The bad people caught up with us. Mother pushed me in the direction of the bushes. I hesitated and watched as she took down for of the youkai men. She snapped her head back in my direction, eye's fierce...Almost glowing. "GO!" She roared, I whimpered scampering away. Only to hear her fierce battle cry as I ran. Minutes later I still ran...A painful cry brought more tears to my eye's..._

_' Ma'ma...' I never saw them again..._

_**End flashback in flashback...**_

_She ran into the forest, She dared look back. Big...Mistake. His dark figure came through the thick mist. She ran harder and faster, Her feet pounded on the damp soil, Her heart thudding in her ear's. Looking behind when she should have looked forward..., She tripped. He advance on her, His dark aura sending shivers down her spine. Her clothes caked with mud and blood, Wounds she had recieved from the weapons he had used before stung with the mud mixing in them. He spoked, A voice that rose goosebumps on her arms and made her shiver in fear, wishing to back away from this ominous man. " Disgusting Half-breed," He hissed, a few feet away from her beaten and battered form. " You don't deserve to live, You Don't even deserve the dirt beneath you. I should kill you, Rid the world of your pathetic existance." He laughed cold and unfeeling. As he rose his weapon to strike she pinned her eye's closed, waiting for the finishing blow. It didn't come. She looked up to see him with a thoughful expression. He laughed once more, Sending tremors of fear racing through her blood. " You...," He hissed. She winced. " Hanyou, I have something for you." At the mention of something for her she looked up. He adavanced on her with a collar in his hand. The collar was a dark crimson a blue jewel in the center where the buckle was placed. She wanted to back up but her body didn't comply to her wishes. She was too weak. She just lay there, He wrapped the color around her neck, So tight she could hardly breathe. He began to softly mutter a spell, A spell that would seal her fate, Forever._

_She could feel the horrifying pain of her bones popping and re-joining themselves. Muscles moiving and her hair shortening and reforming around her body in fur... She couldn't take the pain, Not with these injuries. She blacked out. The next time she woke, She was in pain. Could hardly walk. Could hardly move. As she moved to a puddle from the rain she saw he reflection._

_A mournful howl erupted and echoed all around. She was what she is now. A Dog. _

_**End Flash back**_

Kagome snapped back into reality, Growling warningly at the pup that stared at her. It whimpered and looked away in fear. She snorted. Stupid dogs. She had heard that they were going to ' Put her to sleep' as they called it. But these dogs...They called it ' The long walk.' They give them a shot...The dogs die. The dogs didn't know what really happened, but she did. Fucken' Idiots. She lay her head down on her paws, Glaring at any human or canine that stared or examined her to see if she was ' the perfect doggy'. Two teenage girls walked up to her cage. " Omigosh! She is like so cute!" One gasped. " I like, So totally want her!" The other gushed. " Um...Ladies perhaps you'd like another dog...This one...Seems to be slightly agressive." The dogcatcher warned. Kagome glared at them coldly. She had to resist the urge to smirk...Or snort at the word ' Agressive.' _' You don't know the half of it tubby.'_ she snickered in her head. When he caught her...It took him an hour or so. He didn't get out unscathed. She gave him a few bloody bites, And some deep gashes that would scar. Kagome smirk proudly at that. The girls stared at her oddly. " Like okay. If you say so Mr. Dogcatcher person." They said in unsion. " Bye doggy." One of them called. Kagome raised a brow at that. Humans and their stupid pet names. Next was what looked like a rich person. " Oh! I would like this one, She seems around my type of canine." She said snootily. " I'm sorry ma'am, But this one wouldn't do you much good, Very agressive." The dogcatcher whispered to her. " Hmph, She can very easily be broken. I have the best trainers." She insisted. Kagome snarled, baring her teeth at the rich snob. " Fuck off lady! I ain't goin nowhere with you! Snobby bitch!" She growled out. The woman took at step back as a gasp escaped her thraot in suprise. " I see..," She whispered back to the dogcatcher. " Very well, I hope to see that this _mongrel_ be put to sleep." She said loudly, Making sure to glare at kagome before she walked away, Selecting a suck-up little poodle instead. " See ya lata' Sucka's!" The poodle called. " Yeah, Have fun getting trained...," Kagome called. " Oh and fixed!" Kagome called once more, Making the poodle wet himself. She laughed as the dogcatcher wailed about the horrid mess. Kagome sighed, Another day...Another dog gone. She glared once more at the pup who was staring at her. " What?" she hissed. He whimpered. " What does fixed mean?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Kagome smirked evilly. " Oh, It's when they cut off eveything that makes you a boy, Pup...," The little dog gulped. " Then you have to go around like a girl, Getting groomed and wearing pink little bows so they can call you fluffy." She said in a bored toned. " Nooooo! I never wanna get fixed!" The puppy wailed. " Well too bad, If you leave this place, You're most likely gonna get fixed." She stated simply. " Never! I'll never leave!" He gasped out. Kagome sighed in amusement, This place never get's old when you have something to do. Ah...Young pups. She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sucks to be a dog_**

_**Chapter II: Bad day/ Better start**_

_**Miroku's P.o.v.**_

Oh yeah... He was having a greaaat day, First he wakes up late for school. His alarm clock deciding it didn't wanna go off this morning. Then his car decides it wanted to be a lazy bum because he was a lazy bum and the car had to do all the work. It was now on the side of the road, Engine dead. Oh, It's raining by the way. As he finally arrives at school, His teacher gives him a glare and tells them all that they have a test. He didn't study,know why? Because he's been cursed with bad luck! No...But really. He didn't know! Why dear kami? Why him? When lunch finally came around he figured his girlfriend would be able to cheer him up. Heh...Guess what? She broke up with him. Hah! Did you see that coming! I sure as hell did! Fate decided he wanted to torture him. _" Hey fate...What you doin'?" Fate looks up. "Decided I wanted to fuck with this lecher named Miroku, I need something to take my anger out on." _ Hmmm...This is how the whole heart-breaking love scene played out.

" Lady Sango, my love!" Called miroku. " Miroku-sama, I'm afraid I can no longer see you." Sango whispered in despair. " But...My love... Tell me the reason you wish no longer to be with me. Perhaps it is the way I have talked?The way I touched you...Please forgive me for any mistake I have made. For the art the most beautiful maiden in the land. Thy heart would break without the."_(A/N: -Cough- Just kidding! )_

" Hello my lovely sango, How are you today?" Miroku questioned his beloved. " Miroku..., We need to talk." She stated, slightly worried. Catching miroku's attention with her worried expression, he took her hands in his and kissed her palm lovingly. " Alright, Sango dear, What about?" He asked. Sango sighed. " Miroku...I can't see you anymore, But perhaps we can still be friends?" Miroku's eye's widened. And just like that...His heart shattered, left to pick up the pieced and glue them back together just like he did when he was five, With his mother's favorite china set. " I'm sorr-" She started but he raised a hand to silence her. " Don't." was all he was able to hiss out. He took his lunch and walked away, Leaving a slightly upset sango. _' Perhaps we can still be friends?' _ He mocked in his head. _' Damnit! No one wants to hear that after a break-up!' _

He sighed. His classed quickly passed him by, Classes with sango he would just ignore her glances and notes. As he walked home from school cars zoomed passed him, In a hurry to get to their destinations. A Black viper sped passed him, Drenching him in filthy water from the rain.

" Can My day get _any_ worse!" Was his angry cry, He wished he hadn't. It broke out into a downpour. He ran through the streets, In a hurry to get to his house. " Never mind! I don't wanna know!" He called up to the heavens. _In the heavens... " What are you doing?" Said being looked up from their snickering. " Oh...Just making sure he has the worst day of his life." _ Miroku sighed as he entered his house, Discarding his keys he slipped off his soaking wet shoes. He shivered under the cool air. Hurrying into his room he grabbed a towel, some jeans and a shirt, Boxers too.

He took a quick shower, Checking his messages on the answering machine as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He checked his clock.

6:15 p.m. He frowned. " You have 3 new messages. Message one: Beep. Miroku it's Sango, I hope you can forgive me, And we can still be friends? Call me. Beep." He growled. " Message erased." Miroku waited patiently for the next message. " Message two: Miroku, honey you're neglecting your poor mother. You never call anymore. I raised you better than that, You better drop by young man! Or else...Bye hunny love you! Beep." Miroku shivered, He didn't know how she could change emotions so quickly...From scary to sickly sweet in an instant. " Message three: Yo Miro, It's Kouga, Let's go out and pick up some chicks or something dude. You need to get out and not sulk, Heard what happened with you and Sango. So you need to get out and have some fun. Maybe we could go to a club and pick up a few chicks, Have some fun, Or may- Beep"

Miroku rolled his eye's. " Message erased." The machine went quiet. " He alwasy did talk too much, He needs to stay outta' my buisness." He grumbled to himself. He fixed himself something to eat and ate quickly, deciding he was tired. " Damn alarm clock, Ex-fricken girlfriend, Car...Damn it all!" He growled, Marching into his room and flopping down onto his bed. Setting up his alarm clock he bought today he was sure it would go off, he went into a dreamless sleep.

_Morning...9:00 A.m. Saturaday..._

" Beep beep beep beeep, Bebeep bebeep bebeep bebeep, Bebebe-" Miroku shut off his annoyingly highpitch alarmclock. bleary sleep clouded eyes looked at the time. He looked at his calendar...He slapped himself for his stupidity. It was saturday! He could sleep in. Sighing he decided against it. Besides, It could be a fresh start for a new day. Joy. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. By the time he got done it was 12 o' clock...Hm...He _could_ get a dog today. But first, He'd have to get his car fixed, Can't bike a dog home.

_**Three hours later...**_

" Okay...Uh huh...That's all that's wrong with it? Uh huh...Thanks.. You too." _Click. _He smiled. They fixed his car. Now all he had to do was go and get it. Once he had his baby back...His silver mustang. He was headed for the dogpound, for the perfect dog. Once he got there, He saw alot of dogs. Big ones, small ones, Medium ones. But then...He saw the most beautiful dog ever! It looked like a...Hellenikos Poimenikos.

But wierd... She had Raven-black fur, and the most enchanting silver-blue eyes. But...Was it just him...Or was that dog glaring at him? Heh.

Her gaze put him on edge. Even though she didn't seem to friendly at first...he was sure she would warm up to him. He just had to get her. The worker here told him that they were gonna put her down if she didn't get adopted in a day or two. How could they! Destroy such beauty! Gah!

Evil bastards...She was still glaring at him...Kinda freaking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sucks to be a Dog.

Chapter three: Out of the pound.

Kagome's P.o.v

How many people do i have to glare at to leave me the hell alone?What if i didn't want to be taken outta here? what if i wanted to stay here and go ' on the long walk' as the dogs say it? er...okay maybe i don't wanna be put to sleep...But none of these Humans reached my standards...I saw a few Demons but who'd want a half-breed as a pet? I sighed...Sometimes I wish- What the hell does this guy want?

Damnit another person I have to glare coldly at...Do they not get it? I Glared coldly at this boy around my age when I was transformed...hmmm

Black hair, Violet Eyes? odd...Oh well...He was staring at me...Didn't people know it was rude to stare? I may be in the form of a dog...but being a dog doesn't mean you don't have feelings too...I hated being a Hanyou i hated being the Breed in the middle...I couldn't hate my parents though...I loved my parents very much.

Oh great the worker dude came back...Maybe I was wrong maybe i'm being put to sleep today? He's got a leash...I don't like this...I have a wierd feeeling and it's not the feeling you get when your about to die...Oh God! I'm being Adopted!

That one guy from before with the violet eyes...maybe i should be nice to this one? All my other masters were kinda cruel except for one but...:shiver: She groomed me too much and made me wear dresses and make up... That was hell on earth!

This one better be nice or burying his clothes is not all i can do...Hehe i remember that...Good fun. Wonder if i can talk to this one? I feel spiritual power coming off of him a monk maybe? hmm...

ahem...well anyway...I guess i'm being Adopted...stupid mutts wagging their tails sticking their tongues out giving people puppy eyes...I rolled my eyes...What idiots...If my master yuck...master wants that...It sucks to be him...I roll over for nobody! He seems nice enough...I guess i won't bury his clothes...Even if I really want to...Gah being a dog so long is getting to me I get Doggy Urges...like chasing the mail-man...or the garbage truck...

I sigh again...

Damn that Human for making me suffer like this...It wasn't my fault my parents fell in love...I'm not going to blame them though...I'm not that kikyou person he was talking about...Damnit...Aww welll...Atleast people don't call me a half-breed anymore...That's the bright side right? Oh well time to come outta my cage...I hop out and he put the leash on me.I look like lassy but i have Raven black fur...and my eyes are Blue-silver...Heh guess you could say i'm unique.they walk me outta that smelly place where my cage is from...

Oh God Fresh air! It's been forever I love you! Yay...ahem i mean erm... yeah. Well the dude pays for me and starts pullling me outta this place. "See you later Asshole!" I bark out... of course he didn't understand me but a few demons turned my way...heh...

We get out to his car and he opened the door for me...What a gentlemen...er actually i can't open the door my self but um...You know what I mean I am a girl!

It was like a 30 minute ride til' we got to his house...He seemed nice...But you never know...If he's as nice as he seems I'll protect him with my life...and I suppose I could...Act like a affectionate pooch...:shiver:...But only if he's as nice as he seems if he's not I'm gonna find someone else...I gave up on trying to break the spell but i turn human every new moon.

Luckily my cage was big enough for me to um...Transform in. Although i could still understand what the dogs were saying too. Pervs...Who knew dogs were like that... I mean eeww. Staring at me like that.. As long as I get outta the house on the full moon we'll have no problem at all!

We're here at his house...Not bad it's pretty big...I could live with this...He still better be nice or I'm moving out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sucks to be a Dog.

Chapter Four : Home sweet home

Miroku's P.ov.

We were on our way out...then my dog barked a few times...And a whole bunch of Demons turned to me and my dog...

I laughed nervously and sprinted outta there. I Opened the door for my dog and I thought I heard her...yes her...Mutter something...Oh boy I had a bad day now I'm hearing things...Can there be Demon dogs? I'm not really sure...Maybe I can figure that out later...Trying to talk with my dog...I might make an Idiot outta myself but who cares Anyway I have no Friends...Except for Kouga but um...All he wants to do is go to clubs and pick up girls...not that i don't have anything wrong with girls...But going clubbing and picking up super babes is not a way to live.

30 minutes later...

Once we got to the house I opened the door for my dog once more and opened the door to the house.

My dog went Exploring...there it is I can swear I hear my dog muttering to herself...Oi I'm losing it...I think I'm developing a headache...Where is that blasted Tylenol? I went to my room and pulled out some clothes for me to sleep in and went to my bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and let it massage my problems away once more...I Scrubbed my hair clean with shampoo and conditioner, Used my body wash...Brushed my teeth and climbed out of the shower...once my hair was dried I put it up in my original Rat-tail. and wrappped a towel around my waist.

I went to my room and there she was...my dog, sitting on my bed...Maybe she was waiting for me? The guy at the pound said she didn't like people...Maybe she's giving me a chance. Heh lucky me.

I began to take off my towel...and then i heard it again it sounded like... " eez oy ave a litt odesty I ma e a og ut tha

oesn mea i'm ot a emale" ( " Jeez boy have a little modesty I may be a dog but that doesn't mean i'm not a female")

I turned around and my dog had her paws covering her eyes...And was that a blush? Dogs can't blush...Can they?

Wierd...Okay so no more dressing in front of the dog? Alright.

I grabbed my clothes and went back in the bathroom and put on my clothes. Once I came back out I lay behind my dog and began petting her. Was that a purrr...er no no no...a growl? yes a growl...A good one though...I mean dogs don't purr.

I pet her for a while...Until her growl lull me to sleep...I'll ask questions later about hearing her talking...Who knows perhaps she'll even give me answers? Heh... and I still have yet to give her a name...

Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Sucks to be a Dog.

Amarioko : Oh...That hurts...I'm offended that you think I'm lazy -sniff- And Here I am Slaving over a Keyboard for this story for you too. P Ah...Here's your chapter.

Chapter Five: New home.

Kagome's P.o.v.

I guess my new master is leaving me so I can explore...and explore i will do.

Hmm...Bathroom : Light blue walls with baby blue tile...glass around the shower...Items Daily used...Normal bathroom. Bo-oring.

Kitchen: White walls...Black and white tile...Kitchen Items,Black counters...once Again Bo-oring..

Guest bedroom : Red walls...Red carpet...Red bed sheets...Red Everything...Wierd...

Master's room: Purple walls...Black Carpet...Black and purple bed sheets...Daily used Items...Alarm clock...

It's Alright I can live with it...Well I'm Getting bored so might as well wait for my new master to get outta the shower...

I'll give him a chance he looks nice...' You think he looks cute and you know it' I do not! 'You do too' I do not!

' Give it up Girl I'm your Conscience.' Joy. ' Love the sarcasm.' I know. ' Yeah well out master's coming back so straighten up...pay attention' Whatever. ' Scary music I'll be baa-aack'

My master walked in noticed me on the bed...And He was about to drop his towel...I did the only thing i could do bark and shield my eyes...Well it'll come out in a bark to him right? the other times were just accidents...I think.

So i Said " Jeez boy have a little modesty I may be a dog but that doesn't mean i'm not a Female.."

I'm Blushing...Damn Blush go the hell away...Dogs don't blush he'll start getting Idea's...

Phew...He went into the bathroom to change...Wait Did he hear me? Perhaps if he pushes me the wrong way I'll be able to use this to my advantage...If he doesn't figure it out in the amount of time...I could make him think he's Crazy and make his life a living hell...Oh he's back...he's petting me...He has the- Oh that feels good...A little to the left...Yeah...Damn I'm Pur- I mean er Growling...It's still a kick to the Ego to purr if your a Dog...Or a hanyou...So yeah...you know...He hasn't given me a name yet...Perhaps he'll give me a good name...he looks smart.

I don't go for fluffy, Feefee and all those Doggy Names...It better be a good name this time...

Time for a nice well deserved...Nap...On a Nice bed too...It's been forever since I've fallen asleep on a nice comfy bed. I wonder If he ever figured out I was a Hanyou? He'd be disgusted? I hope not...Ah what do I care it's just a stupid curse...That I'll be trapped in forever as a mutt until i get put too sleep. -Sigh-...

Then dreams took me...


	6. Chapter 6

Sucks to be a Dog.

Amarioko: C'mon Guys...Please please please Review! I love Reviews. Makes me feel good that people like my story/stories. I'm making the Chapter's longer now and trying to update as often as possible...but I have to have time to come up with Idea's. You know how it is right? Thankyou have a great day! Hope you like the chapter.

Chapter Six : Bad Dreams

Miroku's P.o.v.

I woke up to hearing Whimpering...At first I thought that my dog might want to go outside so I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

5 minutes later...

There it was Again...Perhaps I was wrong? maybe my dog doesn't want to go outside?

I sat up and my black silk sheets slid off of my chest to pool down at my waist.

I looked over at my side and there lay my dog whimpering and fur wet. Wet? can dogs sweat? I don't remember my brain is still fogged with sleep.

I moved over to where my dog lay...Currently I believe having a nightmare. I wonder what this poor animal has been through? perhaps she is re-living being spayed? Heh. Poor girl.

Kagome's P.o.v.

Kagome's Dreams  


Mother fell to her knee's

"Kagome you must run please run..." her mother panted.

" No mama i won't leave you I can't the bad people will get you." I cried

Mother gave a sad laugh "I love you sweetie I always will...you'll see me and your papa again just not for a long time...in that time i want you to makes firneds and have a very happy life okay?" She sobbed.

" M- ma-mama...Please don't make me leave I love you so much...I love papa too..." I couldn't hold back my tears...I cried

" I love you Sweetie...Please Understand you must leave...you can't stay or you'll die...I couldn't live with myself If you died you have a future you have so much to live for leave sweetie Me and Papa love you now Go!" The Bad people had caught up and my mother picked me up and pushed me through the tree's and made me run.

" I love you papa...mama...I'll mi...miss you" I sniffled...But I ran.

* * *

She ran into the forest but she dared look back now she had thought she lost him for a bit but then she saw his figure through the mist. She ran faster and faster still looking behind when she should have been looking in front of her, there was a Risen Tree root...She tripped and he advanced on her...Her clothes were caked with mud and blood from all the weapons he had already used on her... and then he began to speak the cold evil voice that makes her shiver still... 

" Damn Hanyou...You don't deserve to live...I think I'll just kill you..." He raised his weapon to strike...but paused...

"No...I think I'll give you a fate worse than death be lower than a hanyou. Be A Dog...You killed my brother you have no love Kikyou...You shall forever be a Dog with this Powerful collar wrapped around your Canine Neck...Until you learn to love...But Not just you should love but the person you love shall have to love back not the dog you either the hanyou you...the Disgusting creature you are is what he must love."He sneered and then laughed cold and unfeeling... He began to mutter a spell that would forever seal her fate Forever...She knew she wasn't this kikyou person but she didn't want him to make her fate worse so she would just stay quiet...she knew Nobody would ever love a Lowly hanyou like her so why try?

* * *

" Hey hanyou!" yelled a young boy around the age of eight. I turned and there were four of the village boys. 

Ready to pick on me I knew. Why? Why couldn't they leave me alone? I never did anything to upset them.

But I already knew why. Because I am what I am, A Hanyou. Dirty blood, a Half-Breed.

I turned back and ran into the forest. I knew I was faster. But I am only the age of seven at this time and I do not look where I am Running I ran for five minutes but tripped on a large rock in the ground. It's raining now I am covered in mud I knew they would catch up If I didn't run. But I couldn't Run. I had twisted my ankle when I tripped so I awaited the boys waiting for my pain for them to throw stuff to insult me.

No longer then three minutes later they had caught up. I stood but with a slight pain in my ankle. They threw sticks, Stones, Rotten fruit and other things I didn't see everything they threw. But I know what they said I know.

" Hey Half-Breed! My dad says you don't belong here! Go live with the demons! Oh But wait they don't accept you either!" Laughed one of the four boys.

"Stupid Hanyou! Why Can't you leave our village alone? We don't need filth like you hangin around you'll stink up the whole place!" yelled the second boy kicking my feet out from under me.

" Yo Dirty-blood. I think it's time you learned your lesson! Stop comin 'round here or we'll have to use more force! my Papa says that if you don't leave we can use stronger weapons!" the third said as he threw a few more rocks at me.

The leader just stood by and watched. I curled up into a ball. But I didn't Cry I wouldn't let these jerks have the pleasure of seeing me weak. I was stronger then they were I knew. But my mother told me never to fight and I never would as long as I had mother and father around. Mother and father were In our hut in the woods a mile or two away from the village. But I'm sent to the village to get Items we need to survive.

They kicked me a few more times and stomped on my ears! My Damn Ears how dare they! My ears are so sensitive.

I whimpered and stumled to my feet ten minutes after they left. I needed to get home...

I got home thirty minutes later...I had run half of the mile when they stopped me. I kew my mom would be upset because this happened again. But I would heal pretty fast. These were just a few bruises and scratches...Even though they hurt alot. I am still a child. I whimpered again and stumbled into the house. Mama stopped what she was doing and Gasped at the way I looked. I knew I looked terrible. I chuckled a little bit she gave me the look that clearly said

' I find nothing funny in this at all young lady' I knew the look I got it alot.

" Kagome , Not again..." She sighed and hugged me tight against her chest.

I winced at the pain in my lower back and my side as she did this but I wouldn't stop her from hugging me. My mother's wonderful scent of Sunflower's and Rain washed over me and I relaxed right away. But then she began to sob. I hate it when my mother cries... It hurts it makes my heart clench. I sigh and rubbed circles in her lower back to calm her. But then I felt my body starting to shake...I began to panic trying to fight it off. My mother faded...My mother Faded She was gone! But I heard a voice a slightly worried voice...and completely male...

"Girl! Wake up! Please Wake up!" He shook me harder until I woke.

I stared at him with sleep fogged eyes. Then sighed in my doggy way. It was Just a Dream...My mother was no longer alive and Hugging me for being Injured...God I hate this! I hate me! I hate being this way!


	7. Chapter 8

Sucks to be a Dog.

_**Amarioko: -sigh- Alright alright. I'll continue the story. But damnit I want some reviews! if you don't review i'll...i'll...do...Something...**_

_**Yes but it will be a...very bad something...yeah...-sniffle-**_

_**I will not cry...I will not cry...oh damnit I'm crying.. Damn you all!**_

_**Here's your chapter! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go! **_

Chapter Seven: First day with the master.

Miroku's P.o.v.

"Girl! wake up! please wake up!" I shook my dog until I saw her Blue-silver Sleep fogged eyes open to stare back at me. I sighed in relief I couldn't take anymore of her whimpering. Not that it gave me a headache mind you. I just couldn't stand there and watch her so scared.

Okay...So now that she's awake I guess I should give her a name.

" Now that you're awake girl...Maybe I should give you a name?" I asked softly not like she'd respond. "woof" she responded. Okay...Now I know she understands me. Atleast she's not glaring anymore that chilled me to the bone with the way she was looking at me. I got a good look at those teeth when she responded. I'm just glad I'm not on her bad side those teeth could snap me in half.

she gave me her doggy grin and nodded her head to tell me to- wait doggy grin? meh whatever.

As i was saying... and nodded her head to tell me to give it a shot with the names.

" Fluffy...Feefee? Lola? marie?" I guessed.. She growled low in her throat and tried to snap one of my fingers off! "Gah! okay okay. Down girl! No bad cutesy doggy names!" I laughed nervously.

she huffed and laid her head down on her paws waiting.

"How about...'Gome?" I looked down and she was nodding her head fast. " Woof" she responded.

I smiled. " Okay 'Gome let's go for a walk you probably gotta go bad." I smiled again when she nodded her head.

Kagome's P.o.v.

I stare at him he stared back...this went on for a few moments till he sighed.

" C'mon girl" he said " we need to get going." he stated tiredly.

" I'm not going with you looking you hentai!" I barked back. His Eyes widened. I knew he heard me

stupid hentai...no privacy I muttered under my breath. I went to the other side so he couldn't see me going. Once I was done I walked out to see me master hitting himself in the head saying he was hearing things. heh serves him right stupid good for nothing hentai.

I walked up to him. barked once. _he didn't pay attention. _okay... Barked twice. _Still not paying attention. _Grrrrr. I walked around him and bit him in the butt. _Oh Yuck! I'll never get this nasty flavor out of my mouth! I'm doomed! Doomed I say! _Ahem...he screamed in pain..blah blah blah. Lecturing me about biting people on the butt. Not like I was listening. This stupid spell... Kikyou wasn't even a hanyou. She was a miko...I don't think the dude who did this to me was in his right mind. Maybe he got dropped on the head as a child? maaaaybe.

_Ahem. As I was saying. _I wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. So to tell him I was sorry I licked his hand. _I know I know. Gross human germs and stuff like that. But I had to do it to make him shut up. _And make him shut up it did. He was shokced that I was already showing him

'_Affection ' _I shiver at that word. Affection...That is what my last master gave me too much of. That is while she wasn't making me wear dresses, making me wear make-up, and making me go to tea parties. she gave me too much affection. Now don't get me wrong I'm okay with a little bit of affection here and there. But um...Raining me with kisses and stroking my fur until it started to fall out is out of the question! case closed! I don't want that much affection! Gah I still have nightmares.

I whimpered and I drew my master's attention he turned his head, Curious. Ahhh _'Curious'_

That word I also hate. I don't need little kids Though I adore them... Picking up my leg and saying

_' Are you a boy or girl? '_ That my friend! is as bad as that hentai...I turned my head towards my master...trying to watch me go to the bathroom! I mean c'mon! I need my privacy too. Oh ho ho I'll get him back though. yes Indeed. You just wait master.

You're playing with the big dogs now! er dog rather. I sighed. Alteast I hadn't had any doggy urges yet. I haven't chewed on any shoes. Or buried and bones or chased the mail-man. I'm okay for now. No doggy Urges yet. Atleast I can control urges when I'm in heat. Unfortunately the males can't. Perverts. _' Hey babe wanna go with me to my house?' or ' Hey hunny...oh shit you're a hanyou!' ' Hanyou huh? S'ok I like my babes strong.' _Idiots. I Could tear every single one of them apart. But no I didn't I would get put away for sure. Stupid horny dogs. Can't they control themselves? I mean Sheesh it's just heat I know I may smell good. And once upon a time I had a few demons come after me because of the smell. Cause you know...I'm a hanyou. Idiot if you forgot..._Ahem._ Once I'm in my hanyou form I have silver and pink highlights in my hair. I did it when I was in my human form. I am Fortunate they don't show in my dog form. Or else most of the guys wouldn't want me.

A dog with highlights looks like a bad idea to me. I like them in my hanyou form. I heard of the shikon jewel that could give anyone great power. I heard that you could change from hanyou to full-blooded-demon. But I don't want to change and I'm not greedy kay. So No thanks here. But Unfortunately I did meet this priestess and she thought I was after the jewel...blah blah blah. I just told her to shutup and I'd be on my way. that I didn't want the stupid pink jewelry. But she insisted that i couldn't trick her. And shot me with one of her arrows. I barely dodged it. I got a cut along my shoulder. I went up and slapped her and went on my way.

I didn't encounter her again. But from what I heard she died. Dunno she did kinda look like me.

_Er as I was saying. _I would rather stay a Hanyou. It's the last thing I have of my mother and father being together is being the way I am. So I'm staying this way. I guess this curse is okay...Being a dog isn't so bad. Most humans don't figure out i'm a hanyou.

Okay...me and my master got back to the house again. He went inside took off his shoes and laid on the couch. I was bored so I figured I'd be a little more affectionate. So I climbed on the couch too and lay on him. I'm not too big to where he can't breathe. I'm like a medium about the size of lassy As I've said before. he stared at me ' lovingly' I guess. But I saw alot of sadness in his eyes.

So I took a chance and licked his face to make him feel better. This kinda shocked him but in a second or two he smiled warmly at me and began to stroke my fur. If I ever break the damned spell. I bet'cha I'm gonna say Fur instead of hair. ' Yeah I thought about it while I was brushing my fur. I uh mean hair' Meh.

My master sighed. I guess he chose that moment to start talking to me. he might start to fully understand me if I talk back i'm not sure.

" I had a girlfriend but...she dumped me." he said sadly. " I hardly have any real friends." he said. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side in a ' Cute doggy way' As most humans say it. I whimpered and licked him again. He smiled at me. " You'll make a good friend." he told me.

I grinned my doggy grin. I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew that I understood him and he knew that I understood him.

_( Confused?) _

**Miroku's P.o.v.**

I sighed happily. I liked having a dog. She pays attention to me. Well when I'm not giving her lectures about biting people. I know she wasn't paying attention the little vixen. My dog was Sighing all day. I know 'Gome understands every word I say. She's a good dog so far. She's given me a little affection here and there. She's laying on me at this very moment. It's good to be able to curl up and relax with someone even if that someone is a Canine. My 'Gome is very sweet once you get pass the glaring and the possible ability of being able to talk. It's either she can talk or I'm going crazy. Most likely I'm going crazy But I would like to believe that she can talk atleast then I'd have someone to talk to who could listen.

She's would be the perfect woman for me if she wasn't a dog. I sighed again. You see that's what I need. The perfect woman...I had sango...she may not have been perfect but she was fiesty and beautiful when she was mad...erm not that she wasn't beautiful when she wasn't mad. She was always beautiful. But then she just had to go and break up with me. Likely for some stupid pretty , Rich boy. She broke my heart. But I jsut got my dog a while ago and she's already mending my heart. Sweet , Fiery dog she is. Lucky me to have a Canine Companion like her.

I sighed and pushed 'Gome off of me. She landed on the floor with a 'Thud'. She growled at me and moved out of th way so I could get up.

I walked into my room and got out my towel and some sweat pants to sleep in. I walked out of my room. But not before letting 'Gome in so she could wait on my bed. I closed the door and walked into the bathroom. I put my towel and pants on the hanger and turned on the shower. I felt to make sure it was the right temp. _too cold...Ack! too hot too hot! ahhh just right. _I Undressed and stepped under the hot water.

The steamy hot water relaxed all of my muscles. I sighed and poured on my shampoo and scrubbed at my hair. I rinsed and did the same with my conditioner. I washed my body and rinsed. I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried my hair and brushed it back into it's usual rat-tail. I dried off anslipped into my pants. Remembering the last time how my dog was er...blushing about me being naked in front of her...I guess it's alright she is female... I grinned. I already love my 'Gome. Sweet dog she is.

I stepped out of the shower. Grabbed my dirty clothes and towel and threw them in the hamper. I walked into the hall way to my room.

I peeked into my roomand saw 'Gome asleep. I sneaked in and lay down beside her. Stroking her fur until I lay motionless lost in my own world of Wierd Dreamed slumber.

_**Dream**_

_**I looked around I didn't know where I was. I turned my head an saw a Girl running towards me. " Excuse me mi-aah!" I closed my eyes ready for impact...It never came...I opened my eyes and looked behind me...the girl...she went through me... She looked scared when I saw her. I followed. I have longer legs then she does so I caught up easily. She looked behind her. through the mist she saw a figure through the mist. She didn't see the risen tree root I tried to warn her but alas she couldn't hear me. I got a good look at her. She had raven black hair, Blue-silver eyes...and The cutest little doggie ears atop her head..and dea- wait a minute! Doggie ears! holy shit! a Hanyou! I always wanted to see what a hanyou looked like! Hmm...Claws...Fangs...doggie ears...Blue-silver eyes. She was caked with blood and mud...I wonder who or what she's running from. But then I heard it...A cold evil Bone-chilling voice. " Damn Hanyou...You don't deserve to live...I think I'll just kill you..." He raised his weapon to strike so I stepped in front of her. He paused at first I thought he saw me. But he didn't he just continued speaking. " No...I think I'll give you a fate worse then death. Be lower then a hanyou...Be a-" but that was all I got to hear. For the scene changed. I was close to a village now.**_

_**" Hey Hanyou." a girl turned around. It was the same girl from before! She looked younger yes definately younger around 7 or 8 yrs.**_

_**The girl turned and ran. I ran after her and so did four other boys. She ran for about five minutes and lost them for a while...she tripped on a rock and twisted her ankle. She sat there and waited for the boys to catch up. three minutes later the four boys caught up. The Girl stood with a a limp. They threw things at the girl. Sticks, Stones, and rotten fruit... the poor girl. I wished I could help.**_

_**They started talking so I turned to them. " Hey Half-Breed!My dad says you don't belong here!Go live with the demons! oh but wait they don't accept you either." Laughed one of them. I grolwed. " Stupid Hanyou! Why can't you leave our village alone?We don't need filth like you hangin 'roun you'll stink up the whole place!"Yelled another boy as he kicked her feet out from under her.**_

_**" Yo Dirty-Blood! I think it's time you learned your lesson! Stop comin 'round here or we'll have to use more force! My papa says that if you don't leave we can use stronger weapons!" said the third one as he threw rocks at the poor hanyou girl. I saw that the fourth boy did nothing but watch. I saw the hanyou girl curl up into a ball. I saw that she didn't cry. She was being strong she wouldn't let them see her cry. I know that she could have beat them up. But she didn't. they kicked her a few more times. And then they stomped on her ears! Her Adorable ears! ten minutes later I watched as she stumbled to her feat. I don't know how long it took but we came to a hut in the forest. The hanyou girl walked in and I walked in straight behind her. I saw a Woman cleaning dishes It must have been her mother. She stopped doing the dishes and gasped when she saw her daughter. **_

_**" ------, Not again" she said. I have no idea why but it didn't let me hear her name. her mother sighed and hugged her. I noticed that the girl winced but didn't push her mother away. She inhaled her mothers scent I suppose and visibly relaxed. Her mother began to sob. I could feel it that the girl didn't like it when her mother cried. the girl rubbed soothing circles in her mother's back.**_

_**End Dream**_

I woke up. I looked to my left and saw 'Gome laying there sleeping. I smiled and pet her for about five minutes.

I thought back to that dream. I wonder what it meant? Perhaps the hanyou girl is my soul-mate? I laughed quietly.

In my dreams. Yep...totally in my dreams. Bet I'll dream our meeting tomorrow. I laughed again.

'Gome stirred slighly but didn't wake. I kicked off my sheets and got out of bed. I walked out of my room to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I drank my glass of water and washed it and put it back in the cabinet. I yawned and stretched and checked the kitchen clock. 3 A.m

Heh. too early to be up. better go back to bed. But first. I walked into the bathroom grabbed a towel and washed my face and dried it. It didn't wake me up anymore but cleaned off the sweat I had from my dream. **_Wonder If I'll ever meet the hanyou girl? Or if she's still alive now?_**

Little did Miroku know. That his Hanyou girl was right under his nose. In this state...In this city...Under his Roof.


	8. Chapter 9

**_Sucks to be a dog_**

_**Chapter 7**_

Kagome woke up around 2:00 P.M the next day.

_**Kagome's P.o.v**_

I yawned and stretched. Scratching my ear I looked around for my master. Nowhere in sight. I sighed. Damn human I always have to keep track of him. What if he got into danger? I'd feel so guilty...So lonely...So..._No! _Grrr... I sighed again. I looked up at his Calendar...Holy shit! Tonights' the new moon! I Can't believe I've been so stupid! Gah! I gotta get clothes and get outta here as soon as possible.

**3 hours later...Much dragging of clothes with teeth...much hiding the item's she borrowed and much packing later...**

" God this guy...All the clothes he wears are so heavy and baggy...Kay...Shirt , Check , Pants , Check , Shoes , check , Socks , check , Boxers , check." She said 'Boxers ' with a blush. She turned and ran back into the house. checking the clock... 5:00 p.m. Good. she still had time.

She turned suddenly when the door opened. Her master walked in looking extremely tired. She yelped when he stepped on her tail. Whimpering she licked her tail to help the fiery pain go away. Turning her eyes to her master's stumbling form she got up concern filled her Silvery-blue eyes.

She watched as her master face-planted onto his bed. He groaned softly. She walked up to the bed silently and jumped on it putting her head on her master's in offer of comfort. He sighed and moved his head so they were eye to eye. Silvery-blue clashed with violet. He smiled tiredly.

" Hey girl." he said with a yawn. " How was your day." he asked. " Oh...It was fine..besides the point that tonight is the new moon...So...you gonna be opening the door anytime later? Because I gotta bolt at sunset." she said with a doggy grin. He looked at her wierdly. She sighed. she figured it came out as a " Woof woof woofety woof."...But how wrong she was...Her master heard all of it. " I need to be put away." he said and he

face-planted again. She stared at him. Shrugged her doggy shoulder's and got up. Hopping off of the bed she checked the house for any sign of danger before settling in front of the front door for a nap.

**2 hours later...**

She awoke with a noise. Looking up with sleep fogged eyes she saw her master. She looked out the window to see the sun setting. _Shit! _ She jumped up. Waiting for her master to open the door before she bolted. Hearing the faint calls of her master she felt her stomach clench with something she hadn't felt in a long time... _Guilt. _She sighed as she got to the place she stashed away the things she borrowed.

**8:00 P.m. Transformation.**

The transformation was very painful...She gasped in pain...feeling her joints break and reform..bones popping and muscles moving.

She felt her paws lengthen and her fingers form. Her claws shortening into original well kept human-female nails.The fur on her paws gone just creamy skin replacing it. Her hind-legs lengthening and her hindpaws turning into human-female feet. She knew she had lost all of her fur by now. Back to it's normal waist length. She lost her highlights for now she was human. Her normal Silver-blue eye's were now a bright brown.

Her doggy ears now reduced to human hearing. Her senses dulled. Her teeth dulled aswell. Her Tail had returned to be her tail-bone.

She...now a human...looking the age of 16. She stood on her feet wobbily. Grabbing the clothes she borrowed from her master she put them on.

They didn't fit verywell. But they were clothes all the same. She pushed through the bushes. Not even noticing that a big thorn nicked her in the side.

Causing it to bleed. It wasn't big kinda deep though.

_**Miroku's P.o.v.**_

" Damn dog!" Miroku growled. he turned to a shake in the bushes. Out came a beautiful girl. But those clothes...they looked so familiar...

" Excuse me miss..." he said. Said girl turned around. " Yes?" she asked. "Have you seen a Raven-haired dog running around?" he asked.

" I'm sorry. No I haven't." he nodded and turned away. " Wait. I could help you search for her er...him?" she called back to him. " Thanks." he said as she walked up to him. " Have we met before?" Miroku asked her. " Hn...No I don't believe so... " she said quietly. " It's just you look so-" _Blue-silver eyes flashed in his mind. Then dog ear's twitching. _" You ok?" she asked. " Yea...yea..." he said still zoned out. " I'm Mirkou." he said. Holding out his hand. " Kagome." the girl said holding out her hand aswell. He took her hand in his and kissed it. This caused kagome to blush.

" A pleasure miss kagome." he said a smile on his face. They searched for the _'missing' _dog for an hour. Miroku finally noticed her side.

" Um miss kagome...I believe your side is bleeding." he said examining her side. " Oh...I didn't even notice..." she said aslo examining her side. " I have some first-aid at my house just up the road if you would like me to patch you up. " he said with a lecherous grin. " Uhm...that would be great!" she said with a smile. Mirkou tripped at her answer. Was she dense? Eh nevermind. _' Idiot.' _kagome thought bitterly.

When his house came into view he ran up the driveway. Pushing his key into the lock he opened the door for kagome. Kagome hesitated.

" Oh don't worry I don't bite..." he said lecherous grin still in place. Sighing kagome entered the house. What was she stupid? this was her master. Miroku pat the counter in his kitchen. She sat up waiting for the first -aid. " Here I guess we'll have to patch you up. Or maybe stitches?"

he asked to himself. Kagome lifted her shirt about to take it off when she realized she didn't have something the girls called a bra on.

She quickly lifted it just half way. Miroku couldn't help but notice her lean stomach. He grinned at her and she blushed. He cleaned the wound wincing at the amount of blood. She didn't even feel this? Kagome growled when he started with the bandages. " So...Where do you live?"

miroku asked. " Uh...few blocks away..." she said trying to come up with something. " Yeah? live with anybody?" he questioned.

" Oh um...My...cousin...yeah...kikyou." she said with a smile. "Hn...That's nice...Living with family." he said with a smile. He pat her stomach.

Kagome had to fight back wincing. She smiled a pained smile. " Er...sorry." he said scratching the back of his head.

They talked for a few hours until miroku fell asleep. Kagome played with his bangs as his head lay in her lap. She smiled. He looked so Innocent when he slept. Moving his head out of her lap she got up. Walking over to the phone...She dialed the number to her brother. _**Briiiiing...Briiiiiing...Briiii- " Hello?" a sleepy voice asked. **" Little brother." kagome said. ** " Ka-Kagome!" Souta perked up. Excited to get a call from his sister. " It's been so long." He said his voice filled with sadness and joy. **" I know baby brother...Too long..." she smiled. " Listen I need you to bring some stuff for me." she said quietly cheking miroku over her shoulder. **" Sure thing sis." he said.**_

_" Thankyou baby brother." She was sure he could hear the smile in her voice. **" Love ya, Thanks for calling." He grinned.**_

_" Heh...Listen...I know you miss mom and dad...I miss them too...Love you baby brother." She hung up. _

_**Tap...Tap..Tap...**_

Kagome opened the door to see that her brother grew a bit. She smiled at him and he smiled back. " This the guy?" he said head turned in miroku's sleeping direction. "Yeah...He's my new master." she grinned. " Heh...Cool...Maybe this one'll break the spell?" he asked.

Her grin faded. " I dunno." she said uncertain. Her brother handed her the bag. " Thankyou Souta." she said ruffling his hair."You're welcome sis."

Souta was a hanyou too. She smiled. He gave her a thumbs up. She closed the door as he waved goodbye. Sighing she took out a scroll and a pen. Writing Miroku a note. **_Dear, Miroku _**

**_I am very sorry. But I had to depart for I had unfinished buisness I need to complete_**

**_Please accept my humblest of apologies. I hope to meet you again. For you are a rare kind of _**

**_heart Indeed. Thankyou for I have not talked to anyone in ages. _**

_**Kagome**_

Once she was done she rolled up the scroll but not before placing a white rose inside. She smiled at her work and went outside.

She waited a few hours then stripped out of her clothes. Transforming back into her dog-form.

**A few hours later...**

Kagome frowned as a un-known girl walked up to the steps. " Aww...Aren't you a cute doggy." She said her face wore a smile. _' Bullshit.' _

kagome thought bitterly. " You're just so cute...Maybe when me and Miroku get back together we'll have tons of fun?" she said the stupid smile still on her face. Kagome woolfed. " So CuUte!" the girl shrieked. Causing kagome to lay her ears back against her skull. _' Stupid human.'_

Kagome sighed. The girl walked up the steps petting kagome's head as she knocked on the door. **Rap...rap...rapp. **

" 'Roku...It's Sango." she called to the inside. kagome heard her master respond with a faint. " Go away!" Sango sighed. " 'Roku, Is this your cute dog?" she questioned. Kagome grumbled. " Yeah..." she heard her master sigh. Her master fumbled with the locks and she went into sitting position tail wagging. " There you are girl...I've been looking for you all night." he said with a tired smile. Kagome Woofed and licked his hand. _' Glad to be back.' _she said back with her own doggy grin. at the grin sango squealed hugging kagome. " She's just so precious." Kagome had the look of pure doggy-horror on her face. Her eye's got big and round and her jaw fell slack letting her tongue loll out of her mouth.

" Sango...Perhaps we could talk later." he said with a smile Sango nodded. " Bye 'Roku. I hope we could hae another chance." She smiled and waved. Miroku waved back. He closed the door as Kagome slipped in. " Well that was nice wasn't it." he asked. Kagome snorted.


	9. Chapter 10

**_Sucks to be a dog_**

_**Chapter 8**_

Miroku was cleaning up his house a bit when he saw a scroll laying on his coffee table looking innocent in his livingroom. Then he smacked himself.

He was such an Idiot. He fell asleep leaving the girl to get herself home. " I'm such an Idiot huh, 'Gome?" he asked his dog who was laying on her paws staring at him with a bored expression. " I let that girl go off alone, Unprotected. What if she got hurt or even killed? That would be so horrible. She was incredible hott." He said with a lecherous grin. Kagome huffed and turned away hiding her blush. He grabbed the scroll.

_**Dear, Miroku **_

**_I am very sorry. But I had to depart for I had unfinished buisness I need to complete_**

_**Please accept my humblest of apologies. I hope to meet you again. **_

**_For you are a rare kind of_** **_heart Indeed. _**

_**Thankyou for I have not talked to anyone in ages. **_

_**Kagome**_

He grinned at his dog. " She was hott and knew a way with words and I let her get away. Damn!" he said with a snap of his finger's. His dog stared at him. " What?" he asked. His dog snorted. " I know what you're thinking. I'm a lecher. I'm gonna be getting Sango back and I'm already thinking of other girls." He said with a sigh. _' No Shit.' _kagome groaned to herself. _' And you're ' Girlfriend' Will be hurting all over if she calls me ' CuUte or Adorable ' one more time.' _she grumbled. " Ah...but you know what's bad?" he asked his dog. Laying down on the floor so they were eye to eye.

" I'm dreaming of a hott girl too. Guess what, She's a Hanyou." he said with a smirk. Kagome's ears perked up at this and her eye's went wide.

" I'm thinking she could be my soul-mate. But I can't let my hopes get up." he said with a sigh. _' Or she could be living in your house in dog form.'_

kagome thought with a snicker. " You seem amused by this." Miroku grumbled. She nodded. " Y'know what?" he asked her. _" what?" _she asked.

" If you were a cute girl I'd totally go out with you." he said with a wink. Kagome's eyes went wide and her ears perked up staring at her master in suprise. " Yeah I know, I'm wierd." He grinned at her. " You'd probably be cute." he said with a nod and stood up. " I love mesing with you ' Gome. You're funny." he stated with a chuckle. Kagome growled and snorted getting up and jumping up on the couch. she snatched the scroll from his hand. " Hey!" he said in suprise. She un-rolled it all the way just so he could see the white rose drop out on the cushion. He stared at her.

"Smart." he said picking up the rose. " If I didn't know any better I would have said you were the girl I met lastnight and the one I was dreaming about..combined .You seem smart enough. You respond to me almost like a human. You're incredibly cute when you pout." He said smiling. Kagome blushed and sputtered in a doggy way. " I never knew dogs could blush until you came along...Or Are you different?" he asked. Kagome looked away not wanting him to findout so soon. " Hm...Wishful thinking." Miroku grumbled.

Kagome sighed in relief. " But I'll keep wishing." he said cheerfully. Kagome groaned.**_Briiiing...Brriiii- _** " Hello?" Miroku asked. " 'Roku." Sango said on the other end of the line. " Ah, Sango." Miroku said smiling looking over to kagome who was growling. " Will you please take me back? I'm so sorry. I was so foolish." Sango said with a sigh. Kagome snorted. _' Bullshit' _kagome grumbled to herself. " What kind of guy would I be if i didn't take a lovely girl such as yourself back when she's coming back to me on her hands and knee's begging for forgiveness?" Miroku asked with a grin. " A jerk." sango said. " Heh..." Miroku chuckled rubbing the back of his head. " I'll take you back,My lovely sango." Miroku said smoothly. " Yay! Thankyou 'Roku!" Kagome flattened her ears against her head and snorted. Sango squealed. " I just love your dog. She's so adorable." Sango said cheerfully. " Hehe...Yeah she's really something." he said looking at kagome. Kagome growled. " 'Kay 'Roku I gotta go." Sango said she made a kissing noise. Kagome had to restrain herself from gagging on her master's couch. " Bye Sango." Miroku said as he hung up. Miroku sighed. " You'll like her." miroku said smiling. Kagome huffed and jumped off the couch. _' Idiot ' _ She grumbled. " Atleast I hope..." Miroku mumbled. he grabbed his keys and went to go to school. " I'll be back later, 'Gome." he called to her. Kagome mumbled.

Kagome was moping in the kitchen when Miroku opened the door. " I'm home!" Miroku said cheerfully. Kagome groaned as she sat up. Her paws had fallen asleep. She walked around looking odd and catching miroku's attention. " Hey girl." he said with a grin. Petting her head affectionately. Kagome sniffed at him. _' Sango.' _kagome thought bittterly. _' He's been around her...Really close too.' _ Kagome scolded herself for caring. Kagome Huffed and brushed passed miroku. Miroku just gave her a confused look. " What?" he asked confused. " What are you so upset about?" he asked as he walked in front of her. He blocked her path to the kitchen. Kagome snorted and layed down. She glared Icily at him. " Aww...C'mon...I just got passed your ice barrier don't put it back up!" he whined. Kagome growled. Miroku sighed.

Kagome was still upset and laying on miroku's bed when her hopped on top of her. Mildly suprised she yipped. Miroku found this incredibly adorable. " That was so Cute!" he said in a Sango-like way. Kagome eye's were wide and her tongue out of her mouth her ears lay against her head. " Oh don't be like that." miroku said playfully. Kagome glared at him. Her heart-rate finally back to normal. _' Damn...I let my gaurd down. If I was in hanyou form and he was a Hateful youkai I'd be dead.' _kagome grumbled harshly in her head. Miroku looked at her worridly. " 'Gome?" he asled concerned. In the process he snapped kagome out of her thoughts. " I'm sorry." he said slipping off of her back. Giving her the best pout he could muster he begged. " Forgive me?" he said making his eye's sparkle. Kagome couldn't keep the whimper form escaping her throat at the look he was giving her. She looked away but the image stayed in her mind. She looked back at him...but nodded reluctantly. He grinned.

She sighed. She was so easy. Grumbling she climbed towards him and lay her head in his lap. Miroku smiled and pet her fur. Kagome found herself being lulled to sleep by his soft caress of her fur. She yawned and let dreams take her. No nightmare's haunted her that night.


	10. Chapter 11

**_Sucks to be a dog_**

_**Amarioko: Bonjour! Here you go Inuyasha. Meh. Read & review! Please take a look at my other stories aswell if you have time! Merci beaucoup! **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**12: 00 p.m.**_

_**Bang bang Bang...Bang bang bang...**_

" Mnh." Miroku mumbled as he opened his eye's. " It's saturday." he grumbled getting out of bed. The banging on the door continued until her finally opened it. "Yes?" he asked sleepily. " Miroku." Inuyasha said standing next to his brother. " Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Miroku asked rubbing his eye's. " Figured we'd d come and visit haven't seen you in forever." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshoumaru sighed.

" My litltle brother would like to show you his true form." Sesshoumaru said for his brother. " Woah...Uh hey man...I don't swing that way!" Miroku said snapping awake. " You Hentai! Keep your mind out of the gutter! Not that kind of form." He said hitting the boy on the head. " Oh." Mirku said.

" Watch closely." Inuyasha mumbled. He let his concealment spell slip. Gone was the black hair and replacing it was silver. His human ear's faded.

Dog ear's poked out from his bangs. His teeth became sharp along with his finger-nails becoming claws. Miroku stood there shocked for a minute.

"Woah! Totally cool man! You're a hanyou right, That's so Awesome!" He cheered. Sesshoumaru almost tripped at what he was saying. Inuyasha just gaped at him. " R-really?" he asked. " Yeah man!" Miroku nodded. " Dude, Guess what, I've been dreaming about this hanyou girl and I'm thinking she might just be my Soul-mate." He said with a lecherous smile. At this time kagome walked in. Sesshoumaru instantly detected something odd about her. Her eye's hardened when she smelled a full demon. Inuyasha sniffed in kagome's direction, he walked over to kagome. " How the hell did you get into this form? " he barked at her. " Some guy who thought my name was kikyou." She grumbled. " Tch' sucks to be you." he said smirking. " Shut up." she growled. " Hanyou huh? Cool. I doubt this kikyou chick was a hanyou though." he said.

" I think the guy was on something." kagome mumbled.

" Hmm. Maybe...So what's the deal with the curse?" he asked. " I have to get someone to love me. Not the dog me or the human me, The hanyou me." Kagome stated rolling her eye's. " Keh." Inuyasha snorted. " Wow, So helpful." She growled. " Heh, So I'm guessing your gonna get the lecher to fall in love with you?" he asked pointing towards miroku. " Er..." Kagome looked down at her paws blush on her face. " Tch' That'd be easy." He said grinning. " No! I like him I really do...It's just...I want him to be happy with this sango person. Even if she's annoying and thinks I'm adorable. Even If It means that I stay a dog forever." Kagome stated. " Wow." Inuyasha whistled. " I get it...You love him." Inuyasha teased. " I...I do not!" she said blush intense. Miroku stared confused. All that came out as Woofs barks and yips to him. He sighed. Sesshoumaru stared at the strange hanyou in dog form.

" Inuyasha." he said meaning it was time to go. Inuyasha walked up grinning. " Hey, did you know-" his words were muffled by Sesshoumaru's hand. Sesshoumaru took one of his fingers and made a slicing signal at his neck if he told miroku the rest. Inuyasha gulped. " I mean, You Have a great dog there, Never let er' go." he said with a wink to Kagome. She grinned. " Later Miroku." Inuyasha stated as he walked out the door.

Sesshoumaru nodded his goodbye turning and walking out after his brother. But not before looking at kagome on last time. Miroku turned to look at kagome confusion written clearly on his face. " What was that all about? " he asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Miroku sighed and closed his door.

Kagome was snoozing peacfully when she heard a knock at the door. Kagome grumbled as she went into her master's bedroom. She licked his face. " Oh baby, yeah...I knew you would see it my way." He rolled over trapping kagome under his arm. Drool dripped out of his mouth onto kagome's snout. " Eeew!" she whimpered trying to wipe away the drool. She sighed hating to have to be the alarm clock. " Wake up you lazy ass!" she barked. It came out in barks for miroku as it woke miroku up from his dream. He looked down not to find A Babe but his dog, He sighed rolling off of her. Miroku walked out of his room to hear someone banging on the door. Once he opened it he was suprised to see sango there. " Ah,sango! " he said cheerfully. " 'Roku." she said smile on her face. She looked behind him to see kagome. " And his cue Doggy!" she said warmly. "Her name's kagome." he said smiling at Sango. Kagome snorted turning away. " I don't think she likes me." Sango said pout formed on her face. " Aww...She'll get use to you. She's just shy." he said giving kagome a look that clearly said ' Be nice or else.' Kagome just glared at him. Sango made her way towards kagome sneakily. Kagome's ears twitched as sango came close, Just when sango was about to pounce...kagome bolted. Sango grumbled and Miroku grinned. Kagome sigheed as she landed on miroku's bed. _' Damn crazy woman.' _kagome growled in her head.


End file.
